Nunca había sido tan facil
by Aimer Cullen
Summary: -Yo tampoco puedo creer que aún no te haya follado. - Se acercó más a mí y respiró contra mi cuello.- Aunque pensándolo mejor lo he hecho con la mirada des de hace semanas.- Curvé mis labios y sonreí. El tipo estaba loco, pero supongo que yo estaba aún más jodida que él. Entonces lo dije: -Fóllame con los dedos, Edward.


**Declimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la Saga Crepúsculo, a su pertinente autora y a su casa editorial. La trama, sin embargo, es mía.

**Nunca había sido tan fácil**

**Introducción**

La primera vez que vi a Edward Cullen deseé que se olvidara de mi presencia. Toda su persona destilaba problemas. A pesar de estar a finales de enero llevaba un jersey de manga corta y, como si quisiera demostrar su osadía, mostraba con cierto orgullo una chaqueta de cuero colgando del brazo. Tenía un tatuaje de tinta negra que ocupaba todo su antebrazo. Eso lo hacía parecer más peligroso, y tremendamente más sexy, si es que era posible.

Me contemplaba des del asiento opuesto al mío. Estábamos en plena época de exámenes pero me las había ingeniado para conseguir un asiento libre en el metro. Lamentablemente, mi buena suerte había desaparecido en el mismo momento en el que sus iris verdes me habían encontrado.

Temblé en mi asiento, más que nada por la inquietud. En aquel entonces aún no sabia su nombre. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que mantenerme alejada de él.

Me propuse no sentarme cerca de él en el metro, pero sus ojos siempre encontraban la manera de hallar los míos, aunque fuera a la distancia. Me observaba como un halcón lo hace con su presa. En algunas ocasiones incluso me había mirado teniendo a una chica con los labios pegados a su oído, murmurando palabras que no deseaba saber. En cierto modo, saber que él me observaba a mí mientras otra intentaba obtener su atención me satisfacía. Mi mente era ciertamente retorcida, pero sin saber porqué después de unas cuantas semanas perdida en la rutina de esas miradas comencé a desear que la hora de entrar en el metro llegara solo para encontrarme con su presencia.

Un día regresé de la universidad con un chico que estaba en mi clase de Literatura Contemporánea. Se llamaba Jacob Black y estudiaba Filología Hispánica. Me explicó que había escogido esa asignatura como optativa porqué le parecía muy interesante. En el metro se sentó a mi lado y hablamos todo el trayecto. A pesar de que decidí no comenzar el juego de miradas hambrientas con el sujeto que me estaba volviendo loca, no dejé de sentir su mirada clavada en mí.

Jacob se bajó cuatro paradas antes de la mía, así que aún quedaban más de treinta minutos antes de llegar a mi destino.

Supe que estaba cerca antes de que se sentara a mi lado. Lo supe porqué de repente la corriente eléctrica que me envolvía cuando sentía su mirada se hizo casi insoportable.

Su respiración chocó contra mi mejilla y lo enfrenté con sorpresa. La ira en sus ojos hizo que casi me encogiera en mi lugar. Casi. ¿Por qué _coño_ me miraba de esa manera? Ni siquiera me conocía.

No pude evitar observar la barba de tres días que adornaba su barbilla. Justo después me encontré con la línea fina y fruncida que dibujaban sus labios. Finalmente sus ojos de nuevo; la ira ahora había dejado que la diversión la acompañara en ellos.

Suspiré y me escabullí de su mirada. Las puertas del metro se abrieron, y una voz de mujer habló por los altavoces, anunciando que quedaban tres paradas menos para llegar a mi destino.

-¿Quién era ese desgraciado?

Su voz era ronca, contenida y profunda.

-Como lo vuelva a ver tan cerca de ti... - prosiguió con rabia – Como te vuelva a tocar con tanta familiaridad... Si se atreve a mirate de nuevo, no respondo.

Su aliento jugó entre mi cabello mientras yo intentaba no perder los estribos allí mismo. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Estaba sentada junto a un acosador-psicópata-posesivo que me estaba diciendo lo que podían o no podían hacer conmigo. Lo peor era que me gustaba. Joder, _él _me gustaba.

-No me lo puedo creer.- mustié, sonando firme y cortante.

Aquí el único desgraciado era él. Jacob al menos se había presentado de una manera más o menos normal. Él, por otra parte... Me quedé completamente congelada en mi sitio cuando el misterioso chico colocó su mano en mi rodilla y la tocó con descaro. Ese día había decidido usar una falda negra que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas y una blusa azul. Podría decir que me había vestido de esa manera sin una razón específica, pero la verdad era que la razón estaba justamente sentada a mi lado.

-Yo tampoco puedo que aún no te haya follado. - Se acercó más a mí y respiró contra mi cuello.- Aunque pensándolo mejor lo he hecho con la mirada des de hace semanas.

Curvé mis labios y sonreí. El tipo estaba loco, pero supongo que yo estaba aún más jodida que él.

Antes de hablar comprobé mi alrededor. El vagón se había vaciado notablemente en la última parada y ahora además de nosotros solo había una pareja de ancianos que estaban medio dormidos en sus asientos. Además estaban en la otra punta del vagón.

_Perfecto,_ pensé.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- inquirí con la voz fundida en deseo.

Odiaba que me controlaran, pero ese tipo me hacía pensar cosas que jamás creí posibles.

-Edward Cullen.

Su mano comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre mi rodilla, pero contuve la tentación de jadear.

-Bien, Edward Cullen.- Lo enfrenté con la mirada y me mordí el labio inferior. Debía darme prisa antes de llegar a mi parada.- He visto como me has estado mirando,- Me acrecé y besé su mandíbula fuerte mientras mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello rebelde. Su respiración era ahora entrecortada. _Hombres... __Son tan fáciles. _- me has follado con la mirada y yo te he seguido el juego.- Mi mano bajó por su cuello y se deslizó por su pecho. Luego tomó una de sus manos.- Ahora, ¿por qué no me follas con los dedos?

No le di tiempo para que reaccionara. Hice que su mano bajara entre mis piernas y las abrí para que tuviera un mejor acceso. Sus dedos no tardaron en encontrar el camino y comenzaron a acariciarme con maestría. Mientras tanto sus labios exploraron la piel de mi cuello y la succionaron con deleite.

-Espero que no olvides esto. Te estoy marcando.

Habló con anhelo, ansioso. Yo, por mi parte, no podía estar más excitada. No me molesté en intentar descubrir el significado oculto tras sus palabras.

Sus dedos hicieron a un lado mi ropa interior y se introdujeron en mi interior haciéndome jadear. El movimiento era lento pero intenso. Creo que jamás en mi vida había experimentado algo igual. Cada vez me costaba más y más acallar mis gemidos. Era consciente de que la pareja de ancianos me había escuchado.

-A partir de ahora eres mía.- dijo firmemente, apresurando la penetración de sus dedos en mí.

_En tus sueños_, pensé mientras sentía como el fuego crecía en mi interior. Nunca había sido tan fácil correrme, así que me dejé llevar. El orgasmo fue el más intenso que jamás hubiera tenido. Los dedos de este hombre eran mágicos. Me pregunté si debía ser tan bueno con otras partes de su anatomía, pero deseché ese pensamiento de inmediato. De todos modos no me iba a dar la oportunidad de descubrirlo. Eso había sido todo.

Cullen extrajo sus dedos de mi interior y me enfrentó con una sonrisa engreída y satisfactoria. Tomé el cuello de su jersey y lo atraje hacia mí. Presioné sus labios contra los míos y los moví con frenesí. Él me correspondió y agarró mi cabeza, tirando de las raíces de mi cabello al hacerlo. Cuando noté su lengua haciendo presión contra mis labios me separé.

_Justo a tiempo_, pensé.

Las puertas del metro se abrieron y vi el letrero que indicaba mi parada. Antes de salir me giré y descubrí la sorpresa en los ojos Edward Cullen.

-Yo soy dueña de mi misma, mi única dueña.- dije alto y claro antes de salir.

Las puertas se cerraron tras de mí y caminé con rapidez haca mi apartamento.

Al entrar a mi apartamento me recibió un fantástico aroma a comida recién cocinada. Alice, mi compañera de piso, me saludó con un abrazo efusivo.

-¿Qué estás cocinando?- inquirí, desviando la mirada ante los curiosos ojos de la joven.

Aún podía sentir mis mejillas rojas por la intensa sesión de placer.

-Oh, estoy cocinando comida grasienta y con muchas calorías.

Fruncí el ceño. Alice solo cocinaba esa clase de comida cuando la situación lo requería.

-¿Qué pasa?- quise saber.

Sus ojos azules me mostraron la preocupación que hasta entonces habían escondido.

-Será mejor que vayas a hablar con Rose.

No hizo falta escuchar nada más.

Me desplacé hacia la habitación de Rosalie y entré sin llamar. La encontré tirada en la cama, sosteniendo un pañuelo con las manos y con su melena rubia completamente desordenada. Sus ojos azules encontraron los míos y comenzó a sollozar.

-Rose...

La abracé durante unos minutos y dejé que se desahogara contra mi pecho.

-Me ha dejado, Bella.- mustió poco después, con la voz ronca y ahogada.- Roice se ha ido.

Me mordí el labio interior con pura rabia y la abracé con más fuerza.

-Entonces es un capullo que no vale la pena.- susurré sin soltarla.

-Ohh, Bella, pero eso no es lo peor.- murmuró con la voz llena de dolor.- Estoy embarazada.

Me quedé paralizada tan solo un segundo. Luego seguí meciendo a Rosalie entre mis brazos, intentando contener toda la rabia que sentía en esos momento.

Sabía como se sentía ser dejada.

Sabía como se sentía ser usada.

Sabía como se sentía ser traicionada por la persona que creías amar.

Y por eso ahora era yo la que dejaba y usaba, la que no amaba.

Después de todo los hombres solo son unos hijos de puta. Todos. Sin excepción.


End file.
